onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pandawarrior
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:DancePowderer/Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Caribou?/@comment-147.144.63.146-20101102195739/@comment-Pandawarrior-20101102215642 page. Saga prediction : One year ago !! Can u please check out :User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Saga_prediction_:_One_year_ago_!! Thank u !Roranoa zoro 12:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Identical Hey PW, its JOPfan. I see you undid my revision and I know why. And yes, I looked the word up, and it does in fact have a meaning of "same thing"; but it also can mean "looks the same". If identical means same thing, that would mean that twins are also "the same", no? Also, note the fact that this is the first time we ever see a strawhat(s) that looks the same as Luffy's. I just wanted to have the word identical in order to elaborate on that fact. Please tell me what you think. JapaneseOPfan 21:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That's probably to fit their head size. Well, like the unnamed dude in the background is wearing a hat that looks pretty alike to the original version; how's this? "...identical and/or similar-looking straw hats" JapaneseOPfan 21:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) trivia Honestly... It should be on bounties page, thats why "record bounties" were added at the bottom to house all this really random misc. bounties information. If you want it, it should be there. It was done because at one stage it got out of hand. One-Winged Hawk 11:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thats better! Thats what that bit is for, otherwise it leaks onto dozens of pages and becomes hard to track. When new bounties come out, you have to spend time going over trivia sections to correct the new bounty data. And well, now you get why its all in one place. It was really a pill to control at one stage, this and the growing number of "D's" and "this character is the only female..." sorts of trivia. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 11:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Infobox Voting invitation Hey Pandawarrior! There is an ongoing vote concerning devil fruit color schemes, would be awesome if you could participate! http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Also, feel free to invite others as well, thank you! :) Jinbe 15:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Literary Device re-vote Sorry, but the last poll on the literary device is biased, can you vote again on the poll below it? Yatanogarasu 20:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Erm... yes... The veteran editors knew I have bad writing skills... So anything I write might not sound as good as it could be. I'm mildy Dyslexic and sometimes it kicks me in the shin. It really all depends. :-( One-Winged Hawk 00:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) New Forums Invitation Please participate, and invite others to, in these two new forums: * Forum:Merge all the Voice Actors and Seiyu * Forum:RAW Japanese Manga Images Thanks. Yatanogarasu 21:36, March 4, 2011 (UTC) re:Shakky Haha, here it comes. Well do you know what Ussop Gallery Pirates is? If you don't, just look it up in the wiki and you'll probably find it. Anyhow, I was flipping through Volume 61 which I got recently, and I saw an Usopp Gallery Pirates section and so I just read the comments by "Usopp" (a.k.a. Oda) on the fanart people sent to "him". You know, like "Great" or "Ewww" or "How'd you do that?!" or "Grand Prize" or whatever. Well, there was this fanart by a fan with Shakky and Rayleigh on it, and my eyes literally popped when I saw the short comment by "Usopp". It was "A cool married couple". There's no mistake, I checked several times. To be clear, the Japanese was カッコイイ夫婦♡. カッコイイ means cool, and 夫婦 means married couple, so I figured Oda was hinting us all along. Check with Klobis if you need more evidence that i'm not making things up. It was on Volume 61 page 77. ^^ 23:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Moved Discussion Invitation Please participate in Forum:Total Known Bounty. It is a moved discussion from the Bonney Pirates talk page. Thank you. 02:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) invitation devil fruit color scheme suggestions Yo Panda, since you participated in the Devil Fruit colorscheme thread, I thought you might be interested in the follow up: Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions 16:14, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Reverting Ohhh, thanks! I was starting to get the hang of it, but I wasn't too sure if I should actually press edit just in case I messed something up horribly XD Again, thanks a bunch. 20:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) VD Proposal Trivia I couldn't find any time where Sanji proposed to someone, maybe in filler, I don't know. The first man to do anything involving marriage was Absalom, but he never proposed to Nami before he kidnapped her. So Decken is the first male character to propose to someone. 18:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) re: Romaji Okay, I don't have the actual CD but I'm pretty sure some things are just plain nonsense. I mean, some things are acceptable but unneeded, such as changing "tu" to "tsu" and stuff, but for example, if you look at the song "Family", there is english mixed in the middle of the romaji. Also in the song "Adventure World", seems like the dude changed "he" to "eh". In japan, you write this word "he" but the "h" is silent so it is pronounced as "eh". Still, the point of romaji is how the word is written, so this guy is wrong. I'm not sure bout the Oh Come My Way song since I don't know it. Also, it's useless but some of the Chopperman's Song stuff is wrong. From the circumstances, looks like this guy put what he heard when listening really closely. I dunno what he was thinking about the english in "Family" though, so just revert the songs I put in bold above for now. Mind asking this user if he/she is Japanese? If he's not, we can let the guy go, but if he is, I'll have a talk with the person :p . I think everything else is fine unless I missed something. Thanks for all the hard work! We all are counting on you, "Guardian of the Wikia"! 02:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. No, I'm not Japanese. I have a Japanese friend that was helping me with some edits. Sorry if any of them were wrong. They sounded about right to me when I was told, but I don't know. Thanks for the heads up. KMM55 Thanks, I might do that. Some of the romaji lyrics don't even sound correct by far. I appreciate the help. re:Vowels The last time I looked, the concensus was that the extra vowels were considered excessive and unnecessary, and could in some cases (like in Chou-Chou) lead to mispronunciation. 15:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, last I was told they were supposed to be changed. 15:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) 207.194.134.90 Maybe we should wait reverting until an admin ban him, because until then he will keep vandalise the wikia. I've already left a message to DancePowderer. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89'']] 10:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Dracule The Reason that I think that the reference to Vlad Dracule is a good reference to Dracule Mihawk, is because it he more likely base on Vlad Dracule than Dracula, and even if he is based on Dracula he would still be based on Vlad Dracule indirectly as Count Dracula was based on Vlad Dracule, but I can reason that the Dragon & Sword crest is a bit extreme. Dracule was confirmed in the last databook, if you stun it out of the dislike of 4kids' dub of Mihawk. That is no reason to take it out on my editations. Please respond by April Nineth, or I will go ahead and make the edit nessary for Dracule Mihawk's page. No this is not False Etymology User: JanSzary Tabstyle Hey Panda! No, I haven't done it myself yet, but I found a guide that explains the basics: http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Tab_view (german) http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tab_view (english) I'm going to read up on that later, I'm sure we will get it to work if we come to a decision (however, no one objects so far...so it is basically decided?) 14:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sengoku The picture show Sengoku is about to fight, an important moment in his history which is why I felt it should be left in. Genocyber 21:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Genocyber does have a point, that was the first time we see him getting ready to fight. 21:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Hi Panda, I see that Angel has not answered ur question : So I'm just gonna answer ( if u don mind ! ) : Go to ur preferences > In the signature section , type the stuff u want and save the change > the next time u sign ....................there u go ! :: Ur welcome ! Nami Lemme guess ( for a formality ! ) why u've put Nami's pic on ur profile page : *U are a girl , *U are from Turkey , *Turkish ( or even the Arabs ) wear that type of cloths : **There u go : am I right ! Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Other wikias Hey, pan.. are u presently active on any other wikias ? : Not to this wikia's extent ; but ya, I'm pretty active on community and shipoffools wiki ! :: and thanks for the reply ! Community wiki : : Hey u got that wrong : Community wikia means the main wiki : the place where the staff and VSTF work ! OP Toriko episode WatchOP.com has it subbed. 19:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Coby&Helmeppo Antagonists? yeh your right now that i think about it Heimpo and Coby are something of anatgonists but not full anatagonists i agree with you South Kaioshin Daniel 22:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) re: Arabasta---> Alabasta There's still the chapters, unless you did those. If not, don't worry, sff9 said he would get PX-bot to find and fix all the Arabastas and a few others things like that. 01:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) New Project If you're looking for something to do after alabastifying everything, I have a new thing on my list of stuff to do on a mass scale. All the seiyus and va's need to be redirected to their wikipedia pages. That's what I'll be devoting most of my time to on here. If you're interested. 01:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Great work! I guess I can do it now! sff9 (talk) 12:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Have you ckecked whether the Wikipedia pages have the same title? sff9 (talk) 14:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Good job! OK, my program seems to work now. I'll just update my list with your changes and run it. (If you want to see the bot work, click "show bots" on the recent changes page.) sff9 (talk) 15:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I saw that... That's the big problem of having deleted the pages before making the changes: we have no list. I'm gonna use the deletion log to find these out. I'll keep you posted! sff9 (talk) 16:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Here is a list of all deleted voice actor articles that have no match in the three lists you edited. (It may be due to orthographic variants.) ::::For each name, we have to check whether the Wikipedia page that is linked is the good one; if its name is different then we change the link (but not the name after the " "); if there is no Wikipedia page, we remove the link and just leave the name alone. I already made a few but my computer is horrifyingly slow... sff9 (talk) 18:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes... Or, you move the " To Do " tag! sff9 (talk) 19:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Just how can you be so fast? That's super effective! Thanks, I'll proceed now! sff9 (talk) 19:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) re: Quiz Hmm, that may be possible, but probably not using only the Wiki mechanisms. It's like polls: we must use the to create one. I think it's the wikia staff who decides what features are available. I'll take a look, but later on! sff9 (talk) 13:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) New forums invitation Please participate in the three new forums: * Forum:Using Real Names Instead of Codenames * Forum:Birkans: Unofficial Name * Forum:Infobox Pictures I don't know if you saw the Community Messages, since I posted it there, but few people seems to notice it anyways. Yatanogarasu 18:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) re:World Government Oligarchy You can go ahead and get rid of it. I only fixed a few grammar and spelling mistakes when I edited it. I didn't really want to argue it, mostly because I felt too lazy to look it up properly. 15:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Wikia's chat Hey,if you want, participate in Roranoa's blog about having a chat in this wikia.!Thanks.. 02:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Summary Hi Panda , whenever you are undoing an edit other than vandalism , try to give a summary ; and when you do that-Dont erase the "undo revision by ..." stuff ( place the summary before that ) :)-- re: renaming One Piece international Alright ! rename it ( I did it that way , because I saw the "others pages" were that way .. ) .. thanks :) re:One Piece International You misunderstood. It is against policy to upload videos directly onto the site. It is still okay to post external links to them. 14:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Scroll to the bottom of this page and you'll see what I mean. http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/A_Bad_Day_for_Sir_Handel 15:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) trivia guidelines I left my 2 penny pieces on the trivia guidelines page on the matter, I don't have much to say about this one. Trivia is a big headache for me and controling it is sometimes more difficult then it seems. Its one of those things thats more grey then it is black and white. One-Winged Hawk 12:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Kuja They hated Luffy in the beggining and wanted him to die in the arena with Boa sisters from getting in their island..I think they are 'former antagonists'..They should fight together to be antagonists? 10:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC)